1. Field
The following description relates to apparatuses that communicate in a wireless network, and more particularly, to a receiver may that feeds back side information associated with transmitted packet data to a transmitter.
2. Description of Related Art
In a network wherein a single transmitter and a single receiver exist, the receiver may transmit an acknowledgment (ACK) to the transmitter when the receiver successively decodes packet data received from a transmitter. The receiver may transmit a negative-acknowledgment (NACK) to the transmitter when the receiver does not successively decode the received packet data. In this example, the receiver may discard all received packet data, which can be a waste of radio resources. Although the receiver does not successively decode the received packet data, the received packet data may include partial information associated with the transmitted packet data. This partial information may be useful, but by discarding all of the received packet data, the partial information is also discarded.
A chase combining scheme and an incremental redundancy scheme may be used to reduce the waste of radio resources caused by the discarding of the entire received packet data. According to the chase combining scheme, the receiver may combine previously received packet data that has been successfully decoded and previously unsuccessfully decoded packet data that is transmitted again. Accordingly, the previously received packet data that has been successfully decoded may be utilized. In the incremental redundancy scheme, the transmitter may gradually increase redundant bits in response to a NACK.